


Turned Into Dragons

by movieexpert1978



Series: Elisa's Reality [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movieexpert1978/pseuds/movieexpert1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bots find a device that gives off harmful gamma radiation and they turn into giant green monsters...oh wait sorry that's The Hulk, wrong story...but the bots still find a device that turns them into dragons and little Elisa has to teach ALL OF THEM how to be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turned

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this story for laughs. I just want it to be funny and to give someone a smile at the end of the day. 
> 
> For any new comers, Elisa is my own OC I created in my first story Primus Promise. All of her backstory is there, but for the short version, she is a dragon that was adopted by Optimus Prime and Ratchet because she was abused by her Sire Magma. Optimus bonded to her as a Sire and Ratchet as a Carrier. Magma or any of the other dragons working with him (mentioned in Primus Promise) will not be features in this story, but they will be mentioned. If you are interested in her story check out Primus Promise or the alternate reality story A Light In The Darkness, where Elisa is Megatron's daughter please feel free. 
> 
> I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. 
> 
> I know it's early but Happy St. Patrick's day.

Ch. 1: Turned

Elisa was doing a simple patrol when a different sound rang in her ears. It didn't sound like anything that belonged to the forest so she went towards the direction the sound was coming from. It sounded like a mechanical noise of some sort, almost like a humming sound, like the starting up of an engine. She got closer and closer and was soon startled when she saw something metal sticking out from the ground close to river bank.

Sire, you and the others might want to see this.

Not long after Optimus Prime came through the bridge along with his teammates, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack were out on a different patrol.

"What is that?" Bulkhead said shocked. Optimus approached in silence as he held out a scanner.

"I can't tell from these readings, but it might be rich in energon somewhere. I am getting a signal from it." Optimus answered. "Bulkhead can you help me dislodge this?" He asked politely. He only nodded before his servo transformed into a wrecking ball and he started to hit away at the rock formation the metal was buried under while Optimus kept tugging at the machine. Elisa flinched when the device suddenly gave off a high pitch sound, but none of the other bots heard it as it was too high a frequency. It turned out to be bigger than they thought so quickly everyone was working to get the device out. The device turned out to be large and cylinder shape with all kinds of buttons glowing around the sides of it.

Ratchet started to look at it right away, but couldn't find anything that could trigger it somehow. The device was solid so it wasn't something hollow that was carrying something. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack returned not long after that and Elisa soon had to return because the high frequency kept going after Ratchet kept touching it.

Xxxxxxxx

Elisa woke up the next morning and found that nobody was awake. That was a big surprise to her so she headed over to her Creator's room. She knocked on the door first, but got no response so she quietly and cautiously opened the door.

"Sire…Carrier…are you awake?" She called out quietly. Nobody answered so she continued to be cautious in opening the door. She did see the large profile of her Sire, Optimus on the berth. Her Carrier, Ratchet, was on the other side of the berth. They were both breathing, but they looked pale and when Elisa touched her Sire he felt cold. "Sire are you ok?" Elisa called out gently shaking his shoulder. Optimus let out a groan before he turned and saw Elisa and he gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry baby, Carrier and I aren't feeling too good." Optimus rasped out.

"Do you need anything?" She asked with concern.

"No thank you. I don't think we can do too much today." He answered.

"Ok feel better." Elisa said gently before she gave Optimus a small kiss and let the room. She checked on the others and they all seemed sick. She figured out quickly the device had to be the cause as it was the only thing that was different in the base. So she did what she had to do.

Call Megatron.

"What is it?" Megatron's demanding voice called out.

"Sorry to bother you Megatron, but we've got a problem over here." Elisa said calmly.

"Oh Elisa…how can I help you little one?" He asked more kindly making Starscream roll his optics behind his back.

"We found some sort of device yesterday out on patrol and now everyone is sick. Can you send Knockout and Breakdown over while I give you the device?" She called out.

"Open a bridge and we'll be right over." Megatron answered. She quickly opened a bridge for them and called them back. Knockout came through first quickly followed by Breakdown with Megtron behind him. Elisa quickly handed him the device. "I will be sure that Shockwave analyses this thoroughly." Megatron said gently.

"Thank you. Sire and Carrier are sick and so is everyone else and all that changed was having the device in the base." She explained quickly.

"Did you notice anything else?"

"I have been hearing a high-pitch frequency coming out of the device. I'm not sure you guys can hear it." Elisa added. He looked at the device and did a quick look over it as it was blinking all sorts of colors before he looked at her.

"You can hear it now can't you?" He asked her seriously. Elisa nodded yes and then Megatron activated a ground bridge. "I'll give you some information when Shockwave gives his report." He said before he left. Knockout and Breakdown soon came back to her and explained what had happened.

"That device might be emitting something and it's making your friends sick." Knockout explained.

"Will they be ok?" She asked.

"Give or take a day or two and maybe that device you gave Megatron needs to go." Knockout explained.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Elisa said sincerely.

"No problem pretty girl." Knockout said with a wink. Elisa blushed before she opened a bridge for them and returned them to the Nemesis.

Xxxxxxxx

"While I cannot hear the high frequency that Elisa described to you Lord Megatron, I can confirm that this device emitting a radiation of some sort and it is quiet intense." Shockwave explained.

"What is the place of origin? It obviously isn't earth technology." Megatron asked.

"The device is actually from Cybertron. Date of origin, unknown as the Earth's surface wore down the device surface heavily."

"Really? Cybertron? Is this one of your devices Shockwave?" Megatron asked curiously.

"No Lord Megatron. Unfortunately, it is logical to assume this might have come from someone with more experience with extreme circuitry of some sort." Shockwave explained.

"Can it be opened?"

"No, it is solid. There is nothing inside the device. The logical thing to do would be to examine everything on the outside first before attempting to dissect it piece by piece." Shockwave explained.

"Very well. Let me know when you find something. Elisa is very concerned." Megatron stated before he left the room. He walked into the bridge when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He rubbed his optics and shook it off as he quickly understood what was coming, but he still told Elisa what the device was doing. He ignored the oncoming sickness as best as he could, but soon everyone started to retreat to their quarters. Starscream went first as he nearly fell before getting out of the bridge. Megatron caught his arm and the seeker felt cold. "Go take a hot shower it might help." Megatron suggested. Starscream nodded his thanks before leaving. Next was Soundwave as he too was skinny but he was a larger mech than Starscream, but he had Laserbeak to be concerned with.

"Megatron?" Elisa called him around dusk and he had to smile at the concern in her voice.

"Hello Elisa. Is everything alright?" He asked quietly.

"Everyone was asleep all day. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay awake, but I wanted to make sure you were alright." She answered sweetly.

"Thank you, but I am afraid we are under the same spell of sickness." Megatron answered.

"Oh no! Do you need any help? I can get rid of that device for you and this can all go away!" Elisa spoke up.

"I know we will all be fine in the long run. Beside the device might be more harmful if humans get their hands on it." Megatron answered.

"Ok…well I hope you feel better. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No little one. I assure you we will be fine. I have no doubt that you are taking good care of the autobots." He said kindly.

"Thank you Megatron. I hope you sleep well." Elisa finished.

"You too Elisa." He turned off the com link and let out a heavy sigh before he started a slow trudge towards his own berth for a welcome recharge.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elisa woke up very early, but wasn't sure what to do. As much as she wanted to go and check on her creators, she didn't want to wake them up in case more sleep made them feel better. She did a little pacing and found that it was a too early to even call Megatron.

Little did she know that she wouldn't have to wait long before someone else woke up.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Elisa jumped so high she thought she would hit the ceiling when her Carrier screamed into the air. She scrambled over to their room, falling over in the process, and she managed to open the door and froze. Her bright blue eyes went wide and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she saw an unnatural sight in front of her.

On her Sire's side of the berth was an enormous dragon that was red with blue wings and black spikes.

On her Carrier's side of the berth was a white dragon that was line with red stripes on white wings and black spikes.

"Sire…"

The red dragon looked at her and she instantly recognized his friendly blue eyes.

"Carrier…"

The white dragon looked at her with a shocked look on his face, but she knew it was Ratchet.

"Wha-what happened?" Ratchet asked in fear as he looked over his new body. Optimus also looked down at his new form puzzled but silent.

"It looks like you got turned into dragons." Elisa said slowly. She cautiously watched her Sire as he looked at his clawed hands before looking over his back and his eyes went wide when he saw his wings.

"It appears you are right Elisa." Optimus said quietly.

"But how is this possible?" Ratchet said in panic.

"I don't…the cylinder! It has to be." Elisa said quickly.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Another scream shouted and Elisa hurried to the next room while her creators cautiously waited in their doorway. She opened the door and saw Bulkhead looking as his large form. She wanted to joke about his girly scream, but he looked frightened beyond belief.

"Elisa is this some kind of joke!?" He gasped. He was a large dark green with smaller wings, big horns, dark brown spikes and on the end of his tail it looked a lot like his wrecking ball at the tip.

"No Bulkhead. It wasn't me. It was the device we found the other day." She explained quickly.

"But…but…but everyone got sick but you…does that mean…?" Bulkhead couldn't finish his sentence but she knew what he meant.

"Sire and Carrier are dragons too." Elisa finished. "Probably everyone is…oh no! Even the cons might dragons too by now. I gave them the device yesterday while everyone slept and the cons were sick by the end of the day." Elisa said quickly.

"SCRAP!" Bulkhead shouted in protest.

"Alright, go out into the main hall. I'm going to have to wake everyone up." Elisa explained quickly. Bulkhead did as he was told, but slowly as he stumbled around walking on four legs.

"WHAT THE FRAG IS THIS?!"

"Uh-oh." Elisa grumbled. Up next was Arcee. She was a smaller dragon, even smaller than Elisa, but she lived up to her colors of dark blue with dashes of pink. Her wings were small, but well-built as well, built for some speed in the air, and even her spikes were dark blue. She even had a sliver of pink in her horns.

"Elisa what just happened?" Arcee demanded.

"Please go out into the main hall, see for yourself." Elisa explained quickly. Arcee did as she was told, before Elisa went to go get Bee. "Bee?" She called out sweetly from the door.

"Elisa is something wrong with me?" Bee asked in a scared tone from under the berth. Elisa kneeled down and saw him under the berth looking terrified.

"It's ok Bee please come out." Elisa smiled sweetly as Bee crawled out from under his berth. He was a little bit bigger than Arcee, but was bright yellow and had big blue eyes. His wings were small, but built for speed just like Arcee's and his spikes were black.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Everyone is in the main hall. It's ok Bee. I promise." Elisa said kindly before he did just that. She wasn't sure who to wake up next, but someone answered for her.

"HEY ELISA COME LOOK!" An eager voice called out. She rolled her eyes before she opened the door. "How epic is this! I'm a dragon!" Smokescreen grinned. He was the first to take this well so she had to smile in relief. He was the same size as Bee with the sleek wings for speed, but his body was white with intertwined stripes of red and blue. "Now I can be just like you." He said happily before he eagerly went up to her.

"Well so far you're the only one who has taken this well. Please go to the main hall. I've got to get Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus." Elisa explained quickly. She cautiously opened Wheeljack's door and was surprised to find him still asleep…but he had turned as well. "Wheeljack." She called out. He opened his and smirked at her.

"Hey Elisa. How are things?" He said in his deep voice. He started to get out of the berth, but fell on the floor with a loud thud and a big "oof" "What the frag is this?" He snapped at himself. "Oops sorry pardon the language." He said to her. Elisa had to giggle because even though it was starting to register to him that he was a dragon he still had manners. Wheeljack was also white, but his wings were like Bulkhead, smaller which he made up for in muscle mass. His wings were lined with green stripes while on either side of the tip of his tail there was a sharp spike. Elisa figured it represented the blades he used in combat.

"Everyone's out in the hallway." She said gently.

"Got it." He said before he quickly left. She found Ultra Magnus pacing his room. He was slightly smaller than Optimus and a dark blue color. He had a nice set of large wings and light orange stripes along his body. His spikes were also light orange.

"Elisa what has happened? Are the others alright?" He asked in concern.

"Everyone is out in the main hall and yes they all changed too." Elisa answered quickly.

"Oh dear Primus." He sighed in defeat.

Xxxxxxxxx

Starscream let out a small groan as he woke up from his deep sleep. The first thing he noticed what that he felt very uncomfortable on his back. So naturally turned over…and gasped when he saw clawed hands instead of servos. He jumped out of the berth and barely landed on all fours before he scrambled into his wash racks and looked in the mirror.

He let out terrible shriek when he saw his reflection.


	2. Regroup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro.

Ch. 2: Regroup

Megatron jumped when he heard a muffled sound from outside. He grumbled as he figured it had to be Starscream. No one could make a sound like that and still be heard from soundproof walls. He slowly got up from his berth when he immediately noticed something wrong. He looked down on his chestplates and saw scales. He didn't see mental or his decepticon insignia. His eyes went wide when he lifted up his arms and saw clawed hands and not servos. He took a deep breath before he got out of his berth and hurried to his washracks and gasped at his reflection. He was a very large dragon with big horns and red eyes. His knees suddenly felt weak so he stumbled down on all fours and saw a muscular grey body. His wings were grey and he noticed purple stripes along his wings and body. He hurried out of his room and into Starscream's.

"Megatron!" Starscream tackled him to the ground clutched at him tightly.

"Get off me you fool!" He snarled pushing him off. Starscream was a much smaller dragon that was black with red horns and blue stripes. His wings were large and sleek and his body reminded him of Skyblade, the seeker dragon that worked with Magma, Elisa's biological Sire.

"What happened?" He cried in fright.

"It appears we have been turned into dragons." Megatron stated.

"What do we do?!" Starscream howled.

"Come we have to contact Elisa." He said firmly before he hurried to the bridge. Nobody was out in the halls so they quickly arrived on the bridge and already found that Elisa was trying to contact them. "Elisa…" Megatron started.

"I think I know what happened. Team Prime got turned into dragons." Elisa answered making the two cons look at each other in shock.

"It's happened here too." Megatron said quickly.

"Megatron I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. We think it was the device that caused all this and if I hadn't given it to you, you might be alright." Elisa said sadly.

"Don't worry about it now Elisa. We'll figure this out." Megatron said with encouragement.

"Megatron may we board?" Optimus asked.

"I'm sending you coordinates now."

Team Prime arrived on the Nemesis not long after and everyone stared wide-eyed at each for a while.

"Wow…you guys look good." Elisa complimented before she quickly got serious. "Has anyone else come out?" She asked.

"Not yet." Megatron answered.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"Right on cue." Starscream grumbled.

In their berthroom Knockout took one look at Breakdown and screamed. It wasn't Breakdown that was recharging next to him. It was a dark blue dragon with orange stripes and small wings next to him. When Knockout screamed the dragon fell out of the berth and Knockout fell on the other side.

"Knockout are you alright?" Breakdown's voice called out in panic. He stood up on the berth and saw Knockout. "AAAHHHHH DRAGON!" Breakdown shouted before backing away. Knockout scrambled away in fright and then froze when he looked down at his…hands. His body was still red and lined with black stripes. He looked from right to left and gasped when he saw small, sleek wings on either side of him. The door opened and Elisa came with a huge grey dragon behind her. Knockout screamed in fright again and scrambled under the berth. "Elisa…Megatron?" Breakdown asked confused.

"Get to the bridge now." He ordered. The former wrecker did as he was told while Megatron kneeled down to the berth and dragged Knockout out by biting his tail. Knockout yelped and tried to get away, but Megatron easily overpowered him and he was dragged out into the hallway.

"My liege what's going on!?" He gasped in fear.

"Spare me the dramatics Knockout everyone has been turned into dragons from that device." Megatron grumbled.

"What…seriously?" Knockout said shocked. Suddenly a tiny little dragon landed on his shoulder. He took one look at it and shrieked again. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He howled. Elisa reacted fast and quickly took the tiny dragon off of him before he ran to the bridge.

"It's ok. It's ok." Elisa whispered kindly to the frightened dragon. She nuzzled her face against it's tiny head and purred to comfort it. Megaton could only watch in wonder how she calmed the dragon down. When it looked up at her it gave her face a few licks in thanks making her giggle. "You must be Laserbeak." She smiled. Megatron raised a curious eyebrow at her, but the dragon only chirped in reply. They heard soft footsteps and the little dragon instantly took flight and landed on Soundwave…or at least that's what Megatron thought.

"Soundwave?" Megatron called out and the dragon nodded. He was small and thin, built like a Watcher breed, similar to Magma's SeekGazer. He was such a dark blue that it looked almost black and he had stripes of light blue over his body. Elisa was very surprised to see the young face of the dragon as his eyes were red.

This is Laserbeak.

Megatron blinked in surprise as Elisa only nodded when she heard the voice in their heads.

"Watcher dragons are telepathic because eventually they lost their voices through evolution Megatron." Elisa explained quickly.

"We have to get Shockwave." Megatron said quickly. "Report to the bridge Soundwave." Megatron said before they left. "How did you know it was Laserbeak?" He asked her curiously.

"Who else on the ship is that tiny?" She asked him.

"Hmmmm point taken." He muttered. They entered the lab and Elisa nearly jumped when she saw a large purple dragon sitting on top of the lab table staring at the cylinder with large red eyes.

"Lord Megatron it appears this device is causing a problem." Shockwave stated in his neutral voice.

"We know Shockwave." Megatron said just as neutral. Shockwave looked up at them and Elisa quickly became intimidated by the large dragon. He had large black horns and his wings were lined in black. He was heavily built and she noticed a row of small black spikes that went from his wrist on his left arm to shoulder. He had two hands that had nice sharp claws. "Come with us to the bridge. We have much to discuss."

The bridge was full of noise as everyone was talking all at once. Megatron frowned and growled in annoyance.

"QUIET!" He roared and everyone stared at him in immediate silence. "Now we all know that this device that was found is the cause of all this. I would suggest Ratchet and Shockwave begin working on it to see if there is a way to reverse our transformations." Megatron stated. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"Shockwave?" Elisa called out cautiously. He looked at her to continue. "I'm just curious; can you hear the high frequency now?" She asked.

"Affirmative. Perhaps if we find a way to stop it then the radiation will stop emitting from the device." Shockwave stated. He started to walk away when he gave her a curious look. "Elisa is it more logical to walk on two legs or four?" He asked quietly. Elisa blinked in surprise at the question, but thought for a moment.

"Ummm, I'm sorry Shockwave, but I do both and it really doesn't matter. It's your own preference I guess." Elisa answered.

"Thank you." He said before he slowly got on two legs and walked out of the bridge. She turned and saw her Carrier huff as he slowly got up on two legs and stumbled a moment before he finally got his footing right and started walking.

"This doesn't feel right at all." He muttered.

"Sorry Carrier." Elisa said.

"Oh don't worry. I guess I'll just have to get used to it for the moment." Ratchet huffed before he left.

"Yahoo! Awesome!" Smokescreen started to jump and run around.

"Smokescreen watch out!" Elisa called out but it was too late as he ran right into Starscream. The seeker shrieked in pain as he landed right on his wings.

"Get off me you clumsy brute!" Starscream snarled. Smokescreen jumped off him and nearly hit Elisa.

"Sorry guess I didn't know my own strength." He gasped.

"You have to be careful Smokescreen. Like your vehicle mode your body is built so you can go fast. The same goes you too Bee, Arcee…and Knockout." Elisa finished finally seeing the shy red dragon. Megatron watched her curiously as she started to explain things. As he watched her he suddenly realized that she walked with an elegance he hadn't noticed before.

"Why is that?" Arcee asked.

"It's based on your vehicle mode. You're a motorcycle so you have sleek wings that will help you fly faster."

"Yeah, but Starscream's wings are bigger." Bee added. He froze when Elisa looked at him as he tried to lick at his bruised wing.

"You have to be careful with his wings. Starscream is a seeker after all. He was born to fly because that's what seekers do. His wings are like Skyblade's. Plus they are very sensitive and can be hurt very easily so no fighting." Elisa said sparing a glance at Megatron.

"What about us?" Bulkhead asked.

"You guys are more an earth dragon like Slider and Glider. They have small wings but are well built. Plus you wreckers are big to being with." Elisa explained. "Just be careful with those tails of yours." She added. She looked over the three large males in the room, Optimus, Magnus, and Megatron. "You three are built like Alpha males. Don't let the idea go to your head." Elisa said staring right at Megatron.

"Who me?" He said with a snicker. "Why is Optimus the only Prime?" He asked.

"Because he is Prime after all." Elisa answered.

"You would think Ultra Magnus would at least be one breed wise." Megatron continued.

"I don't know Megatron. It's just what happen, no offense to you Ultra Magnus." She said quickly.

"None take Elisa." He said politely.

"Shockwave is built like an Alpha too because he's a large mech to being with." She added.

"Soundwave?" Optimus asked glancing over to him.

"He's a Watcher breed. He can't talk because the species lost their voice through evolution from the readings you gave me Sire. Laserbeak is on his back." She answered.

"Heads up!"

"OOF!"

Smokescreen jumped right on top of Elisa with a big grin on his face.

"Come on E lets play!" He said happily.

"E?" Megatron said quietly to himself.

"His nickname for her." Optimus whispered back and Megatron nodded in understanding.

"I can't play with you now." Elisa gasped as she tried to get back on her feet.

"Why not? I'm a dragon just like you! Aren't you exited!? Everyone's a dragon just like you." He grinned.

"It's only temporary Smokescreen." She said quietly.

"Uuummm Elisa…sorry but I have a question." Starscream said shyly.

"Yes Commander."

"How do I use these things?" He asked looking at his wings.


	3. Flying Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. 
> 
> Sorry, but the flying scene was taken from Avatar as I thought it was perfect for the moment.

Ch. 3: Flying Lessons

Being the seeker of the group Elisa decided to teach Starscream how to fly first, since it was part of his original programming. They grounbridge to an empty forest and Optimus and Megatron watched quietly.

"First thing you do is stretches. I usually do them when I wake up." Elisa started. She stretched her wings out and bent forward like a cat to show Starscream. He slowly opened his wings and stretched them.

"Oh that feels good actually, just like my normal wings." He said.

"Exactly, but with these you just have to be a little bit more careful." Elisa said with a gentle smile.

"I think she's upset about something." Megatron said to Prime as Elisa showed Starscream more exercises.

"I know Megatron. I know she's happy that we are all dragons for the moment, but she'll be sad when things get back to normal." Optimus answered.

"What if we had a choice? I could learn to really like this form." Megatron said with grin.

"I do not know Megatron. We do not even know anything about the device yet." Optimus protested.

"Oh very well then." Megaron huffed and went back to watching Elisa. She had started to teach Starscream how to flap his wings.

"It's just one additional action since I know you can't flap our wings in vehicle mode." Elisa explained. Starscream started flapping his wings. Elisa grinned when he started to lift off the ground, but he didn't realize it yet. He was several feet off the ground when he saw that he wasn't touching grass anymore.

"Aaahhhh no!" He shrieked and huddled against Elisa.

"It's no big deal Starscream. You were flying. See look." Elisa said before she lifted off the ground and hovered over Starscream. He looked at her in wonder before he took a big gulp and started to flap his wings again. "It will come naturally to you Starscream. You're built for flying in this body and in the other." Elisa encouraged. Finally he came up to her eye level and had the biggest grin on his face. He started to maneuver all around her and started to laugh with joy.

"I did it!" He shouted with joy before he dove over to Megatron and Optimus. He stared right at Megtron before he stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"Why you…" Megatron growled before he tried to snatch Starscream, but he easily dodged it and flew around some more taunting Megatron.

"Can't catch me!" He teased with glee before Elisa snatched him down.

"No teasing." Elisa said sternly. "Say you're sorry." She ordered. Starscream blinked in surprise and confusion.

"But…but…" He protested.

"Commander Starscream apologize right now." Elisa ordered sternly. He looked over at Megatron who had a smug grin on his face before he growled in annoyance.

"I am…sorry my liege." He said with difficulty.

"Very good. No teasing. You guys don't realize how harmful these forms can be if you fought each other." Elisa explained.

"Really?" Starscream said seriously.

"Yes really." Elisa nodded. She looked at Megatron and her Sire for a moment before she pounced onto Megatron making him yelp in surprise. "You especially would cause more damage as a dragon." She said looking right at him.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." He gasped still surprised from her tackle.

"Now start stretching." She said before she jumped off of him. He grumbled as he did as he was told. It surprisingly felt good on his old body as he wasn't as flexible as his days Kaon. He let out a yawn that ending on the note of a roar and it surprised himself. He quickly started to flap his wings but all too quickly it started to hurt.

"Believe it or not you're flapping your wings too hard if it hurts. I did it when I first started to fly too." Elisa explained.

"So what do I do?" He asked confused.

"Just flap your wings. You don't need a lot of energy, trust it even those wings will get your big aft off the ground." She winked. He started to flap his wings and he found that he was lifted off the ground. He started to grin as he maneuvered around everyone and soon Starscream joined in. "Care to give it a try Sire." Elisa said quietly. He smiled at her before he lifted off the ground so easily and flew right up to her and nuzzled her cheek.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I'm not sure this is wise Elisa. I just started flying yesterday." Optimus protested weakly to his daughter.

"Sire you can do it." She smiled. They were both standing on the outside edge of the Nemesis, which was high in the air. "Come on Sire think fly." She said eagerly.

"Fly?" He said nervously, but he didn't get time to ponder before Elisa pushed him off the ledge.

"By the Allspark! She's killed him!" Ratchet shouted in fear as he watched from a monitor with Megatron. Elisa watched as Optimus gave a shout of fear as he struggled to get his wings opened.

"Scrap!" He shouted as he continued to struggle. "Fly straight. Fly STRAIGHT!" He shouted to himself before he finally did. He looked down in wonder as he saw the earth from above. It looked so small, but beautiful at the same time. Elisa couldn't help but grin before she leaped off the Nemesis and flew after her Sire.

"Sire!" She called out as she flew up to him.

"Elisa." He called out with a little hitch. She only smiled at him. "Let's go!" He shouted before they dove down to the right.

"See no problem." Megatron said with a pat to Ratchet's back.

"Yeah baby I got this!" Optimus shouted in joy as he twirled around Elisa. He never felt so happy in a long time. He always wanted to do this. He always wanted to fly with Elisa and now he could. They flew through a jungle this time and they just kept flying for the entire day. Optimus didn't want to stop, but eventually he became exhausted and Elisa was tired as well. They landed on the deck of the Nemesis breathing hard but full of smiles. "Just please don't push me off the ledge again." Optimus asked between breaths.

"It's a deal." Elisa answered.

"Goodnight Elisa." Optimus said gently nuzzling her head.

"Night Sire." She said before he departed to his room and Elisa went to the bridge. She saw Megatron working on the front monitor with his tail flicking away and Starscream off to his right.

"How did it go?" Starscream asked curiously.

"It was so much fun." Elisa said happily before she sat down behind Megatron, but facing Starscream. She finally gave out and rolled onto her back still staring at the seeker dragon. She felt Megatron's tail tap at her own, but she purposely ignored him.

"So who's next?"

"Smokescreen of course, since he's been bugging me nonstop and then…I'm not sure. Maybe Soundwave or Ultra Mangus if they're interested." She explained.

"What about Ratchet?" He asked. Megatron focused on her tone when she answered.

"I'm not sure he wants to learn." Elisa said sadly.

"Oh…but I-I I'm sure he does. He's your carrier after all." Starscream said unconvincingly making Megatron roll his eyes.

"Yeah I guess." Elisa said as she started to fall asleep. Megatron looked over at Starscream as he shrugged and mouthed 'sorry'. Megatron lowered himself on all fours before he gazed over Elisa, who slowly opened one of her eyes. "Can I help you?" She said playfully making him chuckle.

"I don't believe so." He said. He pushed her over a little bit and then he settled down next to her, placing his wing over her body as a sort of blanket. She hummed in approval and thanks before she fell back to sleep. Megatron purred in content at the sounds of her sleeping breaths as Starscream cautiously approached as well. Megatron nodded him over and Starscream settled next to Elisa being cautious of Megatron's possessive nature. "Go to sleep Starscream." He said before he lowered his head down by Elisa's.

"Yes Megatron." Starscream mumbled and he too quickly fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

Being natural early risers Megatron and Starscream woke first. Starscream looked over her in curiosity as if he was seeing her for the first time again.

"She's adorable." Starscream whispered. Megatron only nodded as he watched her sleep. He had cared for Elisa for a long time, but being turned into a dragon just changed everything for him. He actually wasn't sure now that he wanted to be turned back to normal. Elisa mumbled in her sleep and Megatron leaned into her neck and started purring. He knew it didn't register to her, but Elisa inched closer to him and just kept leaning into his touch. Starscream started purring as well and placed his head on her shoulder. After a few moments she slowly opened her eyes and had laugh.

"Morning love birds…or love dragons I should say." She said with a wink. They moved away from her as she got up and did stretches on two legs. "I can't believe I just plopped down and slept in here." She chuckled to herself.

BAM!

With a shout Elisa was tackled hard to the ground by none other than Smokescreen. Elisa huffed and then rolled onto her stomach and frowned at his smiling face.

"Can I get my flying lesson now pleeeeeeease E?!" Smokescreen begged making her growl.

"Get off. Now." She stated. He quickly got off of her and laughed nervously as she glared at him. "I thought I told you I wasn't a morning person." She snapped.

"I'm sorry. Not tackles until noon." He winked.

"If you do that I'm going to whack you." She said slamming her tail down on the floor to make her point. Megatron chuckled darkly at that. "Is anyone else coming?" She asked.

"Ultra Magnus is, but I don't think the wreckers, Breakdown, included aren't interesting in flying." Smokescreen added.

"I kinda figured. Dragons like them are defiantly more of fighting than flying." She said.

"Can we go now please!?" He asked again.

"Alright, alright follow me boy." She teased.

"Hey come on!" He protested as they left.

"What about him?" Starscream asked curiously.

"He's a brother to her. They work that way just fine." Megatron answered calmly. "You are curious about her now too?" He asked. Starscream shrunk back nervously. "I am only asking." He stated.

"Well…very much so. She's always been a happy little thing and now with this." Starscream said pointing to his body, everything just feels more connected. I thought I could understand her more because I'm a flyer and you're a flyer, but being a dragon, we're just like her. I understand her a lot better now." Starscream explained.

"As do I Starscream."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Yahhoooooo!" Smokescreen shouted with glee as he flew high in the air doing all sorts of stunts while Ultra Magnus hovered close by. Elisa just watched him from the ground with a small smile. "Look at me!" He said happily as he kept doing loops in the air. Ultra Magnus could barely keep his eyes on him as he was moving too fast.

"Smokescreen slow down." Elisa called out from below, but he didn't react fast enough and dove right into Ultra Magnus making them both fall hard on the ground. Magnus groaned and glared at Smokescreen as he quickly scrambled off of him.

"Sorry sir….owwww!" He flinched when Elisa whacked him on the head with her tail.

"I told you to be careful." She snapped as she hurried to get Magnus up.

"Thank you." He said respectfully.

"This also means you can't go diving off the ship for a free fall when you feel like it." She explained.

"But why not?!" Smokescreen whined.

"Just like in your human body we have to remain undercover. We can't let the humans see us because it would cause a panic. We're still in disguise in a way." Elisa answered.

"Oh alright." Smokescreen grumbled. They soon got back to the ship and Elisa went into Shockwave's lab. She had to admit that she was still intimidated by his massive size and muscle, not to mention those horns he had made him look menacing almost.

"Do you require anything Elisa?" Shockwave asked in his logical tone making Ratchet look up and see her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted a flying lesson." She asked.

"I am do not wish to insult you, but no. I have no desire to fly my entire life." Shockwave answered. Elisa understood immediately and nodded.

"No offense taken, I just thought I would ask." She answered. "Carrier do you want me to teach you?" She asked him quietly.

"No thank you." Ratchet answered before getting back to work. Shockwave didn't fail to see the hurt in her eyes and her slouched shoulders of disappointment.

"Ok, I'll see you later." She said before she left the room.

Shockwave looked back at Ratchet and saw that he hadn't noticed Elisa's sadness.

He concluded that it wasn't a logical answer of a Carrier.


	4. Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro.

Ch. 4: Interests

FWWOOOOSSSH!

"Smokescreen what did I say?" Elisa snapped and he shrunk back embarrassed. "No firing your heatray in a mine." She stated firmly.

"Sorry, but it's so cool!" He said excitedly. Elisa let out a bitter sigh and shook her head in frustration. "How come you're not teaching Bee and Arcee how to fly?" He asked curiously.

"They told me they're not interested. They really have no desire too as they seem to have a good time running." Elisa answered.

"Oh ook." He said before walking away and started to dig for more crystals. She looked around and spotted Megatron on an upper ledge. He nodded for her to come up and she did just that.

"Hello." Elisa said sweetly.

"Walk with me." Megatron said calmly. She followed him into an empty tunnel before he looked at her again. "Shockwave has brought something to my attention." Megatron started.

"Something about the device?" She asked.

"No, but about Ratchet."

"What about Ratchet?" Elisa said quietly.

"He said that you were upset with Ratchet's refusal to learn to fly." Megatron explained.

"I'm fine. He doesn't want to learn and I'm not going to force him." Elisa said only a tiny bit louder and Megatron noticed tears were starting to come to her eyes.

"Perhaps you can tell Ratchet how you feel." Megatron suggested.

"No it's alright. He's got to work on that cylinder." Elisa whimpered out. She turned away from him ashamed of her tears, but instead he nuzzled up to her and started to purr. It was a deep and pleasant sound that seemed to vibrate Megatron's chest and throat. She let out a startled gasp when he suddenly and slowly licked her neck. She looked at him shocked and unsure how to respond. "Megatron…I…I…" Elisa stammard out.

"It's ok." Megatron said gently.

Xxxxxxx

After digging all day, Elisa took a quick shower before she started wandering the halls of the Nemesis as a door opened for her. She was surprised to see Megatron standing on two legs in the doorway.

"Come on." He said gesturing her inside.

"Thanks." She said gently. She jumped up on the berth and settled down on the far side giving Megatron plenty of room, instead he pulled her in close to him making her squeak in surprise.

"You can stay by me." Megatron said gently. "Starscream will be joining us shortly if that's alright." He added.

"Really why?" She said curiously.

"He likes you too you know." Megatron answered.

"Really…wow." Elisa said amazed. It faded quickly as she started to fall asleep fast. She was asleep by the time Starscream came into the room.

"Poor thing, she must be exhausted." Starscream whispered as he slowly crawled into the berth.

"Ratchet hasn't been graceful lately." Megatron whispered back. Starscream only nodded before he settled down next to with his head on the pillow and one of his wings over her. Megatron did the same and soon everyone was asleep.

Xxxxxxxx

"Blast this complex cybertronian technology!" Ratchet snapped as he kept staring at the cylinder.

"It must have been made by a dragon as our tools cannot break through it." Shockwave said calmly.

"Well of course. What took you so long to figure that out?" Ratchet snapped.

"I do not understand your reasoning for being so frustrated." Shockwave said curiously.

"I want to get out of this body!" Ratchet nearly shouted.

"But what of Elisa?"

"What about her?"

"Despite the knowledge of knowing this whole situation can be reversed, she is more than willing to teach everyone how to be a dragon." Shockwave explained.

"Well I don't want to be a dragon! I don't like it at all." Ratchet snapped.

"That is not a logical reaction to a parent that has a dragon for a creation." Shockwave stated.

"I don't care. I was born a mech, a human, understand Shockwave. I don't want to learn anything about being a dragon. I've studied them back on Cybertron and I am perfectly content to raising Elisa, but in my real body." Ratchet stated firmly and went back to work. Shockwave's eyes narrowed, unsure how to respond.

"Optimus has responded well."

"Optimus always wanted to fly with her. I like my feet planted on the floor, whether in a space ship or at a base." Ratchet huffed. Shockwave grumbled quietly and reluctantly resumed his studies with Ratchet.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Did you find any more details on the cylinder?" Ultra Magnus asked Ratchet as they sat in an open room.

"We can't find any more details on it unless we open it and right now we can't." Ratchet said in defeat.

"Have you tried dragon fire?" Optimus asked as he came into the room.

"No I never thought of that." Ratchet answered.

"Perhaps Elisa could teach you how to use fire claws." Optimus suggested.

"Or get her to open it for me." Ratchet shrugged back. Optimus stared at Ratchet confused before he turned and looked at Ultra Magnus.

"Can you excuse us please." Optimus said politely. Magnus nodded and left the two alone. It was no secret that Optimus and Ratchet had bonded as Elisa had brought them closer together. Many people thought it was about time. "Ratchet is something troubling you?" Optimus asked with concern.

"I'm fine Optimus. I'm just frustrated with the cylinder that's all." Ratchet answered quickly.

"I noticed you declined Elisa's flight lessons why?"

"All the grounders declined learning how to fly, so why are you approaching me?" Ratchet snapped.

"Because you are my bonded and Elisa's carrier. Don't you have any desire to learn more?" Optimus said gently.

"No thank you." Ratchet said a little too bitterly making Optimus stiff.

"Ratchet don't you understand that this is the perfect opportunity to have more great moments with Elisa."

"I don't care Optimus." Ratchet nearly shouted making Optimus step back. "I don't want to be a dragon. I hate this new body. I want my old one back." Ratchet said desperately.

"Have you considered the possibility that this cannot be reversed?" Optimus suggested.

"Don't even say that. It has to be reversible!" Ratchet gasped.

"Ratchet I was able to fly with Elisa. Do you know how wonderful that is? You can't waste this precious time as we might not get it back." Optimus pleaded.

"I'm sorry Optimus, but I'm not interested." Ratchet snapped. Optimus felt extremely hurt by this revelation by Ratchet. He was surprised as well by this behavior and thought Ratchet would have embraced this as much as he had, but it seemed that wasn't going to be possible. Optimus didn't say another word as he left Ratchet alone.

Xxxxxxx

Elisa was nervous the whole time she was in the mine. She kept thinking that someone was watching her, but Megatron and Starscream were back on the Nemesis. When the day was over she hurried back to the bridge and saw Megatron and Starscream at their stations.

"Were either one of you at the mine today?" She asked loudly. They looked at her confused and shook their heads no. "Ok, I just had a weird feeling all day today." She mumbled as she let out a sigh. Megatron came over to her and rubbed her back.

"Perhaps you are feeling the other moods from some of the others." Megatron suggested.

"I don't know…but oh well." She shrugged.

"Go to my quarters and get yourself settled. You shouldn't be working yourself so hard anyway." He teased.

"Well if you insist." She giggled nervously before she left.

"Ratchet and Optimus got into a fight earlier. Ratchet is none too pleased to have been turned into a dragon." Megatron explained to Starscream.

"Oh no…if she finds out she'll be spark broken." Starscream said with concern.

"I know, so keep this to yourself." Megatron ordered.

Xxxxxxxxx

Megatron cautiously entered his quarters that night and he saw Elisa on his berth asleep. He smiled weakly at her sleeping form as he cautiously crawled up onto his berth. He gritted his teeth to keep his lust from taking him completely as she still slept. He leaned into her neck and nuzzled her skin and she moaned quietly in her sleep. He continued to nuzzle her and started to purr with his deep voice. She groaned awake and leaned into Megatron's embrace. He parted from her and looked at her and saw her concern.

"Something's wrong with my creators." She said quietly.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked quietly.

"I can feel tension through the bond. Something's wrong and I think I might know what it is." She answered.

"And that would be?"

"Carrier doesn't like being a dragon." She answered.

"How can you be certain?"

"I don't know, but I just know he hasn't been exactly happy with things these last few days." She muttered. "Which reminds me, I'm very surprised at how you've handled things." She said placing a hand on his large chest.

"I could get used to this." He grinned.

"I'm sure you could and so could Smokescreen." She joked. She quickly turned away from him embarrassed and unsure of what to say next, but he did it for her and licked her neck again. He laid his upper body over her as he nuzzled and licked at her skin. "I'm not sure this is a good idea." She groaned quietly.

"What do you want?" Megatron whispered.

"I don't know…aahhh…more I think…more please." She moaned. Megatron continued to lick at her neck and rub her stomach and she started to purr. She rolled onto her back and Megatron rubbed her wings and she gasped at the tender sensation. When he licked at her wings she cried out in pleasure so he continued the action making her pant. He growled deeply at the sounds Elisa was emitting and he wanted nothing more than to continue, but he knew better as Elisa was still young. He stopped and let Elisa catch her breath before she looked up at him puzzled.

"Why did you stop?" She asked confused.

"Do you want me to go lower?" He asked cautiously. Her stiff reaction was all the answer he needed.

"I'm sorry." She said ashamed.

"Elisa, you're still a youngling. I expected this and it's nothing to be ashamed of." Megatron said gently. She licked at his neck as he settled down against her body before they fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Sire can I talk to you about something?" Elisa called out to Optimus.

"What is it Elisa?" Optimus answered.

"Is something going on with you and Carrier?" She asked.

"No, why?" He answered calmly.

"I can feel tension in the bond." She explained.

"I'm sure Ratchet is just overworking himself." Optimus said casually.

"I guess so." Elisa said quietly.

"Is something else on your mind?" Optimus said curiously as she was hesitant in walking away.

"Ummm, it's about Megatron and Starscream." She said nervously.

"Starscream too?" Optimus said puzzled making Elisa blush. "Elisa I always suspected you and Megatron, but why Starscream now?"

"Sorry Sire, but it's just with all this interaction a lot of things have changed. Starscream's so nice and very kind not to mention hilarious at times." Elisa answered.

"Elisa, I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want them to take advantage of you. I don't want them with you and then when this is all over they act as if nothing ever happened." Optimus said with concern.

"I understand Sire." Elisa said sincerely.

"I'm going to talk to them alright. You're still young and they are more experienced." Optimus said seriously.

"Ok, I don't mean to cause any trouble." Elisa said quietly.

"You're not causing any trouble and I appreciate you being honest with me."

Xxxxxxx

"I didn't do anything Prime I swear!" Starscream yelped when Optimus called him and Megatron over. Megatron rolled his eyes and whacked Starscream on the back of his head earning another yelp from him.

"I'm not here to attack you Starscream I told you I just want to speak to you about Elisa." Optimus said camly. The seeker looked up at Prime nervously as he started to speak. "I understand that you and Megatron are very…caring towards Elisa." He started. Starscream looked at Megatron nervously knowing where this was heading.

"You know I've cared for Elisa for a long time Prime. This incident has only increased my feelings and understand of her." Megatron explained.

"I just don't want you hurting her." Optimus stated.

"I'd never hurt her!" Starscream immediately protested.

"I can see that now, but as her Sire I have to be certain." Optimus said sternly. "I just worry that when this is all over you don't just leave her as if nothing ever happened." He explained.

"Well then perhaps we can work something out." Megatron suggested.


	5. Stepping Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro.

Ch. 5: Stepping Forward

"Blast this technology!" Ratchet shouted and he kept trying to open the cylinder. He let out another bitter huff as he left the laboratory. Elisa poked her head out and saw her Carrier walking away from the lab finally so she hurried inside and looked over the cylinder. She flinched as she kept hearing the high-pitch noise. She took a deep breath and focused. Using her fire claws she started to dig into the cylinder. Just as she thought the cylinder started to split evenly down the middle until finally it was in two pieces.

"Got it!" She said excitedly and jumped for joy.

"What is that Elisa?" Shockwave called out politely. She hadn't heard him coming and squeaked in fright before falling to the ground. She looked up and saw that it was him and had to laugh at her own fright.

"Sorry I didn't see you." She laughed as she stood up. "I thought the cylinder would only open with fire claws and here it is." She said as she pointed to the pieces on the table. She also noticed the noise had stopped, but then the lights all over the device had stopped as well.

"What did you do?!" Ratchet shouted as he scrambled over to the cylinder.

"I got it open with my fire claws." Elisa explained.

"You could have damaged it." He snapped at her. Shockwave immediately noticed a slump in her posture.

"The device is not damaged. It is deactivated now that it is open. All that we need to do know is reroute the device so that we can return to human forms." Shockwave explained calmly.

"I was just trying to help." Elisa said weakly.

"I don't want your help." Ratchet snapped bearing his teeth. Tears started to come to her eyes so Elisa hurried out of the room. She looked down at the floor with blurry vision as tears clouded her eyes. She didn't see a little dragon fly up to her with a happy chirp.

"Hello laserbeak." She said quietly. He started licking at her cheeks to comfort her and let out a small laugh.

"Elisa what happened?" Megatron called out. She looked up and saw Megatron was discussing something with Soundwave. Laserbeak flew back up to Soundwave and he quickly left the two alone. When Soundwave was gone Elisa burst into tears and ran into Megatron's arms and started to sob. "What happened little one? What happened?" He asked with deep concern. He kneeled down as that he had eye contact with her as she continued to cry.

"It's Ratchet." She whimpered out.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just got angry with me because I helped open the cylinder." She explained.

"What's so bad about that?" He asked confused.

"He didn't want my help." She sobbed. Megatron held her close as they heard hurried foosteps. Megatron looked to see Optimus come up to them.

"Oh baby." Optimus said sadly as he rubbed her shoulder. Megatron explained to Optimus what Elisa had told him quietly as he caressed her sides. Optimus only nodded before he hurried to the lab. Megatron lifted her up into his arms and took her into his quarters. She turned away from him and sobbed bitterly as he tried to comfort her. He nuzzled her neck and started to purr for her.

Xxxxxxxx

"Ratchet you hurt Elisa." Optimus stated firmly.

"I didn't hurt her. I didn't even touch her." Ratchet objected.

"You yelled at her and she got upset." Optimus explained.

"Is she going to cry about every little thing I do?" He spat out.

"Elisa only wants to help. You shouldn't yell at her for trying to help you." Optimus insisted"

"She could have damaged the cylinder! Then I'd be stuck in the body forever." Ratchet argued.

"I rest my case." Optimus said quietly. Ratchet blinked in surprise at his defensive manner, but he really didn't care. He just wanted to be out of the dragon form. He hated it with every fiber of his being. "I know you don't like being a dragon, but that is no excuse to take it out on your creation. Until you can somewhat control yourself about this situation in that it won't be resolved anytime soon I would suggest that you stay away from Elisa and I." Optimus said sternly.

"What? Why?" Ratchet whined.

"I always wanted an opportunity like this and I don't intend to squander it as I know I won't get another chance. I was hoping that you would feel the same, but I am seeing that you do not." Optimus said sadly.

"I don't want to be a dragon. I never have and I never will." Ratchet spat bitterly. Optimus stared at his bondmate for a moment unsure of what to say, but he couldn't find the words and finally just left. He went to Megatron quarters and saw that he was comforting Elisa even though she was asleep. Megatron looked at Prime and saw the even he was upset.

"Take good care of her." Optimus said before he left.

Xxxxxxxxx

Megatron heard the door open a few hours later and Starscream snuggled up to him as he looked over Elisa.

"I heard about what happened." He whispered.

"It's sad Starscream." Megatron whispered back. Elisa stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake just yet. The seeker stilled and Megatron nuzzled her neck and licked her skin before settling down. Elisa hummed in her sleep, but didn't stir. He didn't move, but she stirred again and opened her eyes.

"Starscream is that you?" She called out.

"What gave me away?" He teased.

"Your energy." She answered as Megatron allowed her to turn around and look at him.

"Sorry about what happened." He said quietly.

"It's ok." She mumbled. Starscream got up and Megatron pulled Elisa into the middle of the berth. She looked at them confused for a moment, but Megatron started licking at her neck as Starscream started to message her sides. She looked up at Megatron and he kissed her. At first she wasn't sure how to react, but then she leaned into the kiss. She quietly moaned in his mouth as his tongue touched hers. Strascream was licking at her neck and shoulders while his claws traced over her side. Megatron pulled her forward so that she was fully on her side and she was nuzzled against Megatron's chest. She shivered and whimpered when Starscream started to rub her wings. She cried out when the seeker licked her wings and she buried her head into Megatron's chest, shaking at the sudden pleasure.

"Did that feel good?" Starscream asked curiously. Elisa could only nod yes and the seeker grinned deviously.

"Slow down." Megatron whispered to him. Instead of licking, Starscream started to rub her wings again as Megatron traced over her thighs. She purred sweetly in Megatron's grasped as he let out a deep sigh of approval at her gentle touch. He tilted her head up and started to lick her neck again while his claws continued to explore her body and Starscream was doing the same. Sudden panic entered Elisa almost immediately as there was too much touching and she was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Stop! Stop please!" She cried out in fear. Both mechs immediately backed away from her as she rolled onto her back breathing hard. Megatron and Starscream looked at each other and quickly realized that they were going too fast for her.

"Sorry." Starscream said to her embarrassed.

"It's ok…I just got nervous." She said quietly. Megatron rubbed her shoulder and she settled back down again. "Can we just…take things slow please?" She asked nervously. Starscream gave her a cute kiss on the cheek in understanding and Megatron nodded respectfully. Starscream rested his head on her shoulder as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey Elisa is something going on between Ratchet and Optimus?" Arcee asked with Bee at her side. Smokescreen wasn't too far behind and listened in as well.

"They got into a fight." Elisa answered nervously.

"Why? What happened?" Bee asked instantly wanting details.

"Carrier's not really happy about the situation and wants to get out of dragon form ASAP." Elisa answered trying to hide her sadness.

"But he's your Carrier? Isn't he curious at all?" Smokescreen protested.

"No Smokescreen, he isn't." She said. The three soldiers looked at each other unsure of what to say or do.

"You aren't upset that we didn't want to fly are you?" Arcee asked sincerely.

"No, you guys were honest with me and I appreciate that." She answered honestly.

"I can fly a little bit." Bee said as he eagerly hovered in the air making Elisa laugh.

"I get dizzy trying to fly." Arcee shrugged.

"That's ok." Elisa said kindly.

"When do you think this will keel over?" Arcee asked her making the other two mechs stare at her for the answer.

"Probably not until he's back to normal." Elisa answered sadly.


	6. Interesting Courtships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro.   
> There is plenty of smut in here so you have been warned.

Ch. 6: Interesting Courtships 

 

Starscream grumbled as he saw that he was dirty all over again. All this digging around for energon supplies just got his precious wings all muddy. He wanted to look nice if Elisa ever stopped by. Of course Megatron was no help as he sometimes even added more mud to his body. Megatron had to tease Starscream of his seeker thinking. It was a seeker custom to show off their wings when they wanted to court a fellow seeker. The better the wings the better chance of getting a mate and right now Starscream was fixing that by washing his wings at a nearby lake.

Too bad Megatron followed him with a big smirk on his face. 

“What do you want?” Starscream snapped as he saw his large form right away. Megatron didn’t answer, but instead started to splash at him. The seeker yelped and hissed at him in anger. Human form or not seekers hated getting wet, period.

“You know perfectly well that we have a good wash rack back on the war ship.” Megatron teased.

“I don’t like my wings all dirty.” Starscream muttered. He yelped when Megatron splashed him again. He growled and turned away from Megatron only to shriek again as Megatron pounced on him. He lying on his stomach in a small amount of water, but the seeker still grumbled anyway. “Get off me!” He snapped.

“Get off me what?” Megatron said lustfully as he started to message the seekers wings earning a small groan from him.

“Get off me master.” Starscream moaned.

“That’s it.” Megatron said pleasingly as he licked the seekers neck. With his large back legs Megatron parted the seeker’s much smaller legs. “I think I like you better in this form.” Megatron whispered as Starscream started purr. Megatron growled at the sound before he started to purr as well. 

“Please, Lord Megatron…please!” Starscream whined as he knew there was only one reason Megatron had parted his legs. Megatron growled again before he thrusted his hard spike into the seeker. Starscream groaned loudly as Megatron started to move. Placing his claws on either side of the seeker’s shoulders Megatron trusted hard earning harsh pants from Starscream. “Oh Primus…master please!” Starscream pleaded as he moved in tune with Megatron’s thrusts. Megatron had to smile at Starscream’s begging. It had been awhile for them even before they had been turned into dragons. They continued to move, but neither of them knew something. 

Elisa went out looking for them.

She wanted to talk with them after their mine shift about recent events, but hadn’t seen them anywhere. With her aurora sight she was able to follow their energy trail out onto a lake. She spotted them off in the distance, but it looked like they were doing something. She couldn’t see what so she cautiously moved forward for a closer look. She managed to hide behind some trees when she heard the sounds. Her eyes went wide, but she didn’t look as she knew that they were interfacing. She covered her mouth and bit her lip to keep her embarrassment at bay.

“Aaahh frag…just like that Master please!” Starscream begged loudly as Megatron thrusted at a hard fast pace. Megatron obliged him as he and Starscream were close to overload. Megatron grabbed Starscream’s hips and moved as fast as he could earning a whine from Starscream. A few more moments and Starscream let out a shriek as he overloaded while Megatron gave a mighty roar. Starscream’s legs gave out and Megatron laid on top of him as Starscream was breathing hard above the water. Megatron always recovered faster than Starscream could so he started to gently run water over the seeker’s wings earning a pleasurable hum from him. Megatron pulled away from him and gently cleaned them both before Starscream slowly stood up. Elisa cautiously poked her head around and had to smile at the cuteness as Megatron and Starscream nuzzled each other while purring loudly. When they started to move away Elisa tried to duck only to whack her face right into a tree branch.

“Ouch!” She cried out loudly and then instantly covered her mouth as she had just given herself away. 

“Elisa is that you?” Megatron called out as he started to get out of the water. She bit her lip again nervously, unsure of what to do. Instead Megatron shook his body to get the water off and she yelped in surprise.

“Aaaahh Megatron!” She cried out as she stumbled out into the open. 

“What are you doing out here?” He asked calmly.

“Looking for you.” She answered. His face remained neutral as he saw that she was red with embarrassment.

“What for?” He asked as Starscream came up to him.

“Uuummm….ummmm…” She started completely forgetting her task. “I wanted some advice about some things.” She answered quickly. 

“What things?” He asked getting closer to her. He wouldn’t bother her just yet for having seen them.

“Everyone’s coming to me since Sire and Carrier had the argument. I’m not sure what to do since it seems to be affecting unit morale.” She said seriously. Megatron frowned as she spoke as this was still a troubling matter for her. 

“Starscream leave us.” Megatron ordered.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Starscream huffed before he left.

“Sorry.” Elisa said heavily embarrassed.

“We’ll talk about that later. Come here.” He said gently beckoning her closer. He gently pushed her to shore of the lake and laid down next her as he thought for a moment. “I understand this is hard for you, but I believe that there is no way Ratchet will change his mind about things.” Megatron stated. Elisa placed her head in her hands and just listened. “I can talk to Optimus about the others if you wish.” He said gently.

“No it’s ok. It just bothers me that everyone is upset as well. I can feel it in the air.” She said sadly. Megatron felt pity for her. He knew that any unbalanced in energy caused her a lot distress. He was started to get worried that this whole situation might make her sick at one point or another…perhaps he could work on remedying that. 

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked with concern. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She said quietly. She started to get up, but Megatron pounced and she was on her back looking up at him with curious eyes.

“Did you like what you saw?” He asked into her neck and she looked away embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to catch you guys. I didn’t watch.” She insisted. 

“Not even a little bit?” He teased licking her neck. 

“No.” She insisted again. He kissed and licked at her upper body before he cautiously started to go lower. When she didn’t protest he kept going. “You two should stay together…mmmm…you make a cute couple.” She laughed.

“We wouldn’t mind adding a third.” He smiled back. She squirmed nervously under him unsure of what to do. He gently rubbed her thighs and shivered nervously. “Are you alright?” He asked respectfully. She only nodded yes as she was nervous and excited at the same time as Megatron gently caressed the inside of her thighs. “You know you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He added making sure she was alright.

“I know…but I want to try some things.” She answered truthfully. He parted her legs and nearly growled at the sight of her. He leaned forward and gave her sex a gentle lick and Elisa gasped loudly. He continued the actions and Elisa was quickly moaning loudly and digging her claws into the ground at the pleasure. He grinned to himself before he thrusted his glossia inside her. She let out a high-pitch moan and started to shake as Megatron tasted her. He glided his tongue inside her for a few brief moments before he started to lick her clit. She yelped at the intense pleasure and continued to wither under him. He thrusted his tongue inside her and he started to rub her clit with his fingers.   
“Aaahhhh! Megatron haaaaa!” She cried out. “Please….please don’t stop!” She begged wanting the pleasure to continue. Of course he continued his actions and Elisa could barely stay still. He touched a spot where her cries got louder so he continued to hit the spot. She let out a small scream when she overloaded for the first time. He felt her body shake all over as she moaned loudly. He released her and she rolled onto her side still shaking as he nuzzled her neck.

“Did you like that?” He asked. 

“That was amazing.” Elisa said half-asleep. He had to laugh and nudge at her to get her on shaky feet. “I think I need a bridge.” She said with a laugh. 

Xxxxxxxx

Megatron found Optimus staring out over the night sky on the flight deck of the Nemesis.

“Optimus.” Megatron called out cautiously as he came over to the large dragon. Optimus only responded with a small nod and Megatron was surprised to see that the Mighty Prime had been crying. Seeing his old friend in distress Megatron started to nuzzle and purring in comfort.

“Thank you.” Optimus said wearily as he leaned into Megatron’s shoulder. 

“Elisa says your fellow autobots are in distress.” Megatron said respectfully.

“I know, they have approached me as well.” He replied. “I told Ratchet to leave Elisa and I alone since he cannot appreciate the chance he has been given.” He said with a heavy sigh.

“Shockwave tells me that he has been staying in the laboratory.” Megatron added.

“Right now I could care less.” Megatron was surprised at how blunt Prime was but didn’t comment. “She’s been through enough. She doesn’t need something like this to hurt her even further.” Optimus stated firmly. “I need you to stay close to her as some stressful situation could make her sick.” He added.

“I know. I planned on it.” He said before he smirked. “Want to hear something funny?” Megatron asked playfully.

“What?” Optimus asked curiously. 

“Elisa found Starscream and I having a little fun.” He teased.

“Megatron! You should know better!” Optimus half-protested, half laughed. 

“We were out by the lake. We didn’t know she would be looking for us.” Megtron explained. Optimus only rolled his eyes and huffed…but it was playful. He knew Megatron wouldn’t try something like that on purpose. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t walked in on some people at the base every now and then. He could barely keep a straight face to Bulkhead when he accidently caught him and Wheeljack together.

“Just please be careful with her.” Optimus pleaded. 

“Should I send her over to you to have what I believe humans call…the talk?” Megatron suggested. 

“You know…that might be a good idea.” Optimus said strongly.


	7. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter. 
> 
> I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro.

Ch. 7: Talking

Elisa cautiously entered the lab and saw her Carrier laying down on the floor.

"Carrier?" She called out.

"Go away." He snapped without looking at her.

"Carrier…can I talk to you please?" She said quietly.

"I don't want to talk." He growled glaring at her.

"I just…I just want to know why you're so angry." She explained nervously. He huffed as he came over to her and saw down on his hind legs staring at her for the longest time.

"This body is foreign to me. It's out of my comfort zone and I really don't like it." He explained calmly.

"I know there might be something else." She added and Ratchet let out a bitter sigh.

"Until you came along I never trusted dragons. Most of them caused nothing but trouble on Cybertron with very few trying to correct it. I just…I just…I just didn't want to be one of the creatures that helped in the destruction of our home." He said as he started to cry.

"Oh Carrier don't cry." She said gently as she hugged him close.

"I'm scared Elisa." Ratchet whimpered out. "I don't like to be scared." He said looking away ashamed.

"It's ok Carrier. I get scared all the time you know that." She said smiling at him. She nuzzled his cheek with a happy purr to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Elisa." He cried as he hugged her tightly. "I didn't mean to be angry at you. I was just…angry at myself." He said refusing to let her go.

"It's ok Carrier. I forgive you…not questions asked." She said happily. He nuzzled her neck and started to purr as well.

"I love you Elisa."

"I love you too Carrier."

"Now I need to talk to your Sire." Ratchet said before he quickly left the room. Elisa was practically jumping for joy as she headed back to Megatron's room. Before she could stop herself she leaped onto the berth with Megatron started licking at his neck and chest as Megatron grunted in surprise.

"What's the occasion?" He said curiously as they looked at each other and Starscream could looked on with wide-eyes.

"I made amends with Carrier." She said happily.

"What was the matter?"

"He said he was upset being a dragon because of what had happened in the past. He was just scared Megatron." She explained.

"Well I'm glad things got settled." He said before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too." Starscream said lustfully in her ear. She shivered as she quickly realized she was in-between the two males. Megatron smiled lustfully as he started to lick her neck and rub her sides. Starscream licked at her wings and she started panting at the tender sensation. She kissed Megatron's chest and he growled in delight. She gasped when she felt something hard in between her legs. She blushed and looked away realizing it had to be Megatron's spike. When Megatron saw her embarrassed look he released her and she cautiously moved away from him.

"You ok Elisa?" Starscream asked confused.

"Yeah sorry." She said quietly. Starscream looked at Megatron and he realized that she was nervous all over again.

"Keep your distance." Megatron whispered to the seeker. He nodded in understand and they all settled down for the night.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Optimus, I'm sorry for what happened." Ratchet sincerely when he was let in the room. Optimus remained silent and let his bondmate speak. "I'm…I'm scared Optimus. I don't know what to do with this body. I don't like being a creature that helped destroy Cybertron either." Ratchet said in a shaky voice. Optimus immediately pulled Ratchet in close and purred to him in comfort.

"You should have told me old friend. It's alright to be scared. Quite honestly I'm scared too about this whole situation." Optimus said sincerely. "As for the other reason…this is the perfect opportunity to realize that you can do so much more in this form." He said caressing his cheek.

"I didn't mean to take my anger out on you and Elisa. I already talked to her and apologized to her too." Ratchet explained.

"I'm sorry for what I said too Ratchet." Optimus explained. "I know everything will work out in the end if you're working to fix it. I wouldn't trust anyone to fix anything but you." Optimus said tenderly giving Ratchet tender touches.

"I love you Optimus. I don't want to lose you." Ratchet said desperately.

"You could never lose me." Optimus insisted strongly. He started to lick at Ratchet's neck and he let out a deep sigh of content as Ratchet held Optimus close. Optimus let out a deep sigh before he yanked Ratchet onto the berth and started to kiss his skin. Prime started to go lower as Ratchet rubbed gently at his large wings. He gasped when Prime started to lick his valve and stuck his tongue inside his sex. While doing that he stroked Ratchet's spike and made the medic wither under his touch. Optimus switched between his valve and spike with his mouth and tongue and it was driving Ratchet made.

"Optimus please…I can't wait any longer." Ratchet begged. Crawling back up over his bondmate, Optimus gently thrusted his spike inside Ratchet. He groaned deeply and clutched at Prime's arms as he started to move slowly. They kissed deeply and their tongues intertwined as they moved together desperately craving the contact they had denied each other ever since they had been turned into dragons. Ratchet wrapped his legs around Prime as he started to increase his pace. "Aaahhhh….Optimus…!" Ratchet moaned loudly. Optimus growled in lust as he grabbed Ratchet and pulled him into his embrace. Ratchet cried out at the new angle and Ratchet held on for dear life for a few moments as Optimus kept thrusting. Optimus grunted when Ratchet turned them over and he was on top. Ratchet kept grunting as he controlled the pace now. Optimus moaned deeply before Ratchet kissed him again. Optimus held Ratchet tightly as they continued to kiss, but broke as they cried out their overloads. Ratchet shivered into Prime's neck as he came inside Ratchet.

"I needed that." Ratchet panted quietly.

"We both did." Optimus said in agreement.

Xxxxxxxx

Ratchet woke up late in the morning as Optimus caressed his side tenderly.

"Morning." Optimus spoke up first.

"Optimus." Ratchet said turning over and looking at hime.

"There is one thing I have to address." Optimus said seriously.

"Already?" Ratchet said curiously.

"It's about Elisa." He explained and Ratchet gave another curious look. "Megatron and Starscream are interested in courting her." He said cautiously.

"They what!?" Ratchet snapped sitting up.

"Megatron already started to speak to me about things." Optimus said calmly. Ratchet huffed in aggravation, unsure of what to say.

"They're going to hurt her." He snapped.

"Ratchet, they've spoken to me several times and I know they won't hurt her. They're not stupid enough to hurt her, you know that. They know we wouldn't tolerate it." Optimus insisted.

"Have they…?" Ratchet started.

"No, of course not. I'm going to talk to Elisa about it and I'd like you to join me."

"Of course!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Elisa suddenly felt awkward with her Sire and Carrier staring down at her. She was very embarrassed about the subject matter, but on the other hand she was happy that Megatron and Starscream weren't here.

"Elisa, Optimus tells me that Megatron and Starscream are interested in courting you." Ratchet spoke up first.

"Yes Carrier." Elisa said nervously.

"Don't be nervous. I'm not going to yell." Ratchet said sincerely. "I just want to make sure you're safe." He added.

"Of course I'm safe." She argued.

"I'm talking about interface too." Ratchet said quickly. Elisa groaned and blushed into her hands very embarrassed. "If you want to get into a relationship then you have to know this." Ratchet insisted.

"Does it have to be you talking about though Carrier?" Elisa whined.

"Yes!" Ratchet snapped


	8. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter.   
> Thanks for the kudos :) 
> 
> I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro.

Ch. 8: Puzzle Pieces

Elisa groaned when she returned to Megatron's quarters making him look at her curiously.

"What's the matter?" He asked curiously.

"Carrier talked to me." She groaned.

"So?"

"He TALKED to me." She argued.

"So?" He said with a smirk.

"You knew he would do that?" She asked him confused.

"Possibly." He teased.

"Oh you…!" She leaped up at him and he caught her easily and they fell into the berth. "He even gave me some…stuff. He's my Carrier for Primus sake." She protested.

"He wouldn't do it if he didn't want you to be safe little one." Megatron said tenderly into her neck. She closed her eyes and let him lick and nip at her neck and shoulders. He growled as he felt his spike get hard and he tried to be careful not to alarm her. His touches went lower and he started to lick at her sex making her moan.

"More…more Megatron please." She begged. She gasped when he rubbed her clit with his fingers. He slowly slid a finger inside her and she cried out and arched into the touch. He was careful not to break her seal as he knew it would hurt her. She groaned and was panting hard as he moved his finger slowly so she wouldn't be hurt. "Oooohh…Primus…Mega-Megatron that feels so good!" She cried out and looked at him. She leaned up and started to lick at his neck and shoulder and he growled as he grabbed the crook of her neck and brought her into a fierce kiss. She whimpered and moaned in his mouth as he added a second finger and moved at a steady pace. She broke the kiss and cried out as she overloaded shaking into his body. He pushed her down ad growled as he started to rub his spike over her folds. It was then that she went stiff and became nervous. He noticed her manner and remained still as she made a choice in her mind.

"Megatron?" She called out weakly.

"It's alright, don't be scared." He said tenderly, kissing her neck. He stiffened in surprise when her touches went down his stomach and she tried to go lower.

"I want to see." She said nervously. He rolled onto his back and she blinked in surprise at how big he was. She leaned over his soft stomach and started kissing his skin before she gave a hesitant lick to his spike and he groaned deeply. When she continued he kept growling.

"Elisa…aahhhhrghhh….you don't have to…" He said but he could only growl at the touch she gave him. He snarled when she took his spike into her mouth and used her tongue on him. "Aaaah…Elisa move!" He shouted. He pushed her aside and stroked his spike for a moment before he overloaded and fluids cover his hand and stomach. He was breathing hard when he looked over at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked confused.

"No…I…I didn't want to overload in your mouth." He said still catching his breath.

"Oh…thanks." She said quietly. He quickly moved and cleaned himself up before he gave her a tender lick.

"Some people like it and some people don't." He explained.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" She started but he nuzzled her into silence.

"You tell me when you're ready. I'm not going to push you." He said tenderly. She licked him back happily.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ratchet looked over the device and saw so many wires it made his head spin. The device was no longer glowing as Ratchet had removed all the wires from their ports to try and see if there was a certain order for reversal of their situation. Shockwave was on the other side of the table do the same thing to the other half of the device. He even tried waving fire claws by the wires in case something happened but nothing did.

"This is getting nowhere fast." Ratchet huffed.

"Agreed." Shockwave said plainly.

"So what do we do?" Ratchet asked.

"Perhaps Prime's Matrix might help?" Shockwave suggested. A few minutes later Optimus came in and looked over the device deep in thought but he quickly shook his head no.

"I'm sorry I'm not getting anything from the Matrix." Optimus said sadly.

"Can you see anything different Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm sorry Ratchet. I have nothing." Optimus spoke making Ratchet huff. "Perhaps just go one wire at a time and see what happens." He suggested kindly.

"That could take hours…or days…" Ratchet groaned.

"An exponential number." Shockwave stated.

"Yes, thank you Shockwave." Ratchet said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"It's better than nothing." Optimus shrugged.

"I guess so." Ratchet grumbled before they got to work. About a half hour later Ratchet got his half to start working with one of the wires placed back in. He grabbed two datapads and handed one to Shockwave so they could write down which wires started working. Shockwave soon had his side going as well. By the time night fall came Ratchet only had two more wires in place and was getting ready to through a tantrum so Optimus said that they should stop for the night.

"Sire. Carrier!" Elisa called out to them the next morning before they headed over to the lab. Ratchet suddenly got an idea.

"Elisa can you look at something for me?" Ratchet said quickly. She nodded yes and followed them into the lab. "Do you see anything?" Ratchet said holding out his half of the cylinder. She took the piece into her hands and blinked in surprise. She started connecting wires and suddenly the cylinder starting showing off a light show, but when she was done Elisa dropped the cylinder and covered her ears with a bitter cry.

"It's too loud!" She shouted. Ratchet grabbed the half and hurried away as Optimus grabbed Elisa and carried her away from the lab. He took her into Megatron's room because it was the only place he could think of. She moaned in pain as he placed her down and covered her with the sheets.

"It's ok…it's ok." Optimus said gently nuzzling her neck and purring. Ratchet came in not long after with a scanner and looked her over. Her ears were bleeding slightly but other than that her body was fine.

"I think that piece is working." She grumbled half-asleep.

"How did you do that?" Ratchet asked.

"I just put the wires back together." She said confused.

"Elisa I was only able to put three correct wires in last night so how did you put in the whole connection. Could you see something?" Ratchet asked trying to make sense.

"Oh…it was like a small energy trail. Like how on a piece of paper you draw your way through a maze. It was like that with the wires. I just followed the energy line from the connectors and put the wires back in." She explained.

"I couldn't see that." Optimus said.

"I guess Shockwave couldn't either as he wasn't getting any farther than I was." Ratchet added.

"Maybe it is because you're human." Elisa suggested.

"It is the only possible explanation." Ratchet said calmly.

"Maybe I can try and do the other side tomorrow?" Elisa said curiously.

"We'll see." Ratchet said. "Get some sleep." Ratchet said before he gave her a quick kiss. Optimus did the same and left her alone. Megatron came in not long after he was told the situation and he stayed close to Elisa to give her comfort. She tossed and turned for a while before turning into his chest and started licking at his skin. He let out a deep growl as he crawled over her and started licking and nipping at her skin.

"Please…Megatron…please." She whispered nuzzling his neck.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered. He spread her legs with his own and his hard spike slowly went inside her. She groaned at the intrusion as he slowly went deeper inside her. She moaned loudly and whimpered against his shoulder. He rubbed her sides and licked her skin when he was fully seated inside her. He waited for her body relax and her breathing to get steady. She nodded for him to continue and he slowly pulled away before moving back in. Elisa moaned loudly as he moved slowly. He growled deeply at her tight feel but made sure to keep hold of himself so he wouldn't hurt her. He kept moving slowly before she suddenly cried out an overload. Megatron snarled at the sensation and dug his claws into the berth to keep steady.

"Oh Primus what was that?" Elisa gasped. Megatron chuckled as he licked her neck before kissing her.

"You had an overload my dear." He said licking at her neck.

"That felt amazing." She blushed.

"Good…I intend to make you overload more." He grinned as he started moving again. Elisa groaned and clutched at his muscular arms as he started moving at a steady pace. "Wrap your legs around me." He said gently. She did as he asked and cried out at the deeper angle.

"Aaahhh…Megatron…more…more please!" She begged loudly. He growled as he started moving faster and Elisa sobbed in pleasure.

"Oooh…Elisa…my Elisa…" Megatron groaned as he licked at her neck. He pulled her into a kiss and she cried out another overload in his mouth. He let out a snarl and pulled out of her quickly as he overloaded growling hard into the sheets. They were both breathing hard, but Megatron recovered first an licked her cheek before quickly cleaning up.

"You Carrier gave me an injection right?" She said quietly. "He told me what it was for." She blushed.

"So you don't carry." Megatron said nuzzling her neck. "I know, but again I didn't want to bother you." He explained.

"Maybe next time." She said licking at his chest.

"Next time…I like that." He grinned as he started to purr.

Xxxxxxxxx

Despite the completed half of the cylinder being in the next room Elisa could still hear the high-pitch noise. She worked as best as she could but had to take a break a few times to clear her ears. When the other half of the device was flashing properly she put the two pieces back together and sealed it with her fire claws. The instant it was closed Optimus, Ratchet and Shockwave let out roars of pain and covered their ears as they heard the sound as well. Elisa helped them out of the room and helped them back to their berths as for her the sound had died down to an annoying buzz. It seemed the sound was affecting everyone so she helped them to their berths before returning to Megatron and Starscream. Despite the situation Elisa had to smirk at their position. Megatron had one wing over the seeker as both of their heads were tucked under the blanket. She gave them both a quick kiss before she checked on everyone one last time. Even her Sire and Carrier were basically the same way so she retreated back to Megatron and Starscream.

She laid down on the floor to give them space, but yelped when Megatron grabbed her off the floor and pulled her into the middle of the berth. The two mechs snuggled next to her and she couldn't help but smile at the warmth they gave her.


	9. Normal Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!!!   
> Hope you enjoyed the story.   
> I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro.

Ch. 9: Normal maybe?

The next few days were hectic for Elisa as she constantly checked up on everyone. Some did get sick but most just stayed in bed groaning and mumbling. On the fifth night Elisa was so exhausted that she basically collapsed and fell asleep on the bridge. Unknown to her Megatron woke the next grumbling from a bad headache as he rubbed his helm.

Wait…helm?

Not horns?

Puzzled he felt his body and looked at his arms. His servos had returned. His fusion cannon was on his right arm. He turned around and saw that there were no wings or spikes on his back along with no tail between his legs. He turned and saw a familiar small seeker next to him sleeping soundly.

"Starscream." Megatron snapped.

"Aaah! Yes my liege!" He said quickly jumping awake. He smiled sheepishly unsure of what he did wrong when he suddenly saw that his body had returned. "Oh thank the allspark!" He said happily jumping for joy on the berth. Megatron frowned and pushed him and he landed on the floor with a thud, but that didn't really distract him from his happiness. Until he noticed something. "Where is Elisa?" He asked Megatron curiously. He looked around and couldn't find her in the room. They wondered out as other members of the decepticons and autobots happily announced that they were back in human form. Megatron noticed Optimus heading towards the bridge. They both found Elisa sleeping next to Megatron's station.

"Elisa?" Optimus called out as he rubbed her back to wake her. She mumbled in her sleep as she slowly woke up.

"Sire?" She said half-asleep with her eyes blinking open. "Oh my gosh what happened?!" She yelped when she saw that he was back to his normal self.

"I guess the device worked." He said with a small smile. Megatron braced himself as she suddenly slumped over as she looked up at Megatron seeing his human form as well.

"Oh I see." She said quietly. Before they could stop her she hurried out of the room.

"You knew that was coming." Megatron said quietly.

"I know, but I still hoped it wasn't." Optimus said sadly.

Elisa came into the lab where the cylinder was and found Shockwave examining it.

"Hello Elisa. Thank you for your help." He said sincerely.

"You're welcome." She said quietly. "Do you think I can get rid of this thing?" She said slightly bitter. Shockwave thought for a moment but decided against his logic due to Elisa's body language at the moment. He handed it over to her and she all but snatched it out of his hands and hurried out of the room. She flew to an abandoned mine and threw the device with all her might into the stone wall. She let out an angry roar and she tore the cylinder apart with her claws and teeth. She tore it apart until nothing but tiny pieces remained and even then she wasn't satisfied as she smashed those pieces as well. She finally fell down exhausted and started sobbing.

She was alone again.

She was once again the only dragon.

She cried until her rib cage hurt and even them she let out quiet whimpers as she felt terrible loss.

Elisa…baby…

She buried her head in her arms as Optimus called out to her through their body, but she didn't answer.

Elisa please answer me.

She let out a bitter scream and slammed her fist into the ground crying hard. She didn't want to answer him, she wouldn't answer him, she just wanted to be alone. She stayed in the mine long after dark and finally a bridge appeared followed by pedesteps.

"Elisa." Optimus called out.

"Go away." She mumbled turning away.

"Elisa." Optimus repeated as he rubbed her back.

"I said go away!" She shouted and scurried away from him.

"Elisa please don't do this." He pleaded.

"Why not?!" She growled bitterly.

"You knew this was going to happen." He added.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it!" She snapped. "I'm all alone again." She whimpered out.

"You're not alone baby. You still have me…Carrier…Starscream…Megatron." Optimus pleaded hoping to get through to her.

"You're human again." She said bitterly.

"I know, but at least we know how you feel." Optimus explained.

"It doesn't MATTER!" She screamed at him making him step back. "You will never LIVE MY LIFE! I am ALWAYS going to be a dragon. You were only a dragon for a few weeks. THAT'S NOTHING!" She shouted right at him. She let out another angry roar before she smashed her hand against the stone wall and fell to the floor clutching it as she had broken it.

"Elisa stop!" Optimus pleaded as he took her into his arms.

"It's not fair. It's not fair." She cried.

"I know. I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Optimus whispered kissing her face. "I love you so much no matter what Elisa. Please don't ever forget that." He pleaded. She only buried her face into his chestplates as he picked her up and carried her through an open bridge. Ratchet was gentle to her as he put a small cast on her hand. When he was finished she scrambled out of the medical bay.

"Elisa!" Ratchet called out, but Optimus held her back.

"She needs time." Optimus said gently. She went into her own room and crumbled onto the berth. She pulled the sheets up tightly and shivered from sadness.

"Elisa?" Starscream knocked on her door and called out to her.

"Leave me alone Starscream please." She called out calmly.

"Ok…I'm sorry your upset Elisa." He said before he left and caught up with Megatron.

"She's still upset?" He asked.

"Very." The seeker said.

She was a lot more tolerant the next day, but everyone knew and understood that she was upset, but still Smokescreen tried to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry E." He said rubbing her arm.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"It was really fun though. If I had the chance I'd do it again. Elite Guardsman's honor." He said holding up his servo with a grin and earned a chuckle from Elisa.

"Thanks." She said a little more strongly.

"I have to say I was pretty used to being a dragon. I'm trying to learn this body all over again." He teased. She giggled again and Megatron was more than happy to hear that sound. She started calming down with small talk from the others throughout the day as they thanked her for her help and they were sorry to see the experience go. That nigh she went up to Optimus and Ratchet and hugged and kissed them both. She was willing to let this go as she still had her family regardless if they were dragons. That night she returned to Megatron's room with Starscream present as well.

"Come here little one." Megatron said holding out his servo. She took it and he helped her into the middle of the berth. "Do you want to keep going with this?" He asked.

"Of course I do…because I love you both." She said with a slight blush. Both mechs were over her as they caressed her body.

"I love you too Elisa." Starscream said gently before he kissed her.

"I love you too my dear Elisa." Megatron whispered before he kissed her.

Suddenly, nothing mattered to her anymore.

She felt right where she belonged.


End file.
